


love aint it

by retardweeb



Category: Magi - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, I Tried, Idiots, I’ll add more tags as I go, M/M, Possessive Sinbad, enjoy, im not sorry, jafar is confused as fuck, kidnapping lol, love struck kouen, my first terrible fanfic, poor jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retardweeb/pseuds/retardweeb
Summary: so basically sinbad and jafar have been together for a while now but the handsome prince from the kou empire also falls for the beauty that is jafar and jafar is deadass confused and nvm please just read it
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen, Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 45





	1. love struck

**Author's Note:**

> a fanfic i’ve had in mind for a while also it’s my first one please go easy on me.

sinbad and jafar have been love sick fools for eachother for far too long now. jafar of course thinks of sinbad as his everything, his savior, his best friend, his lover, his king of course. but most would not guess that for sinbad, jafar means just as much, he values jafar more than his own life, he would do anything for him and although jafar does not like the idea of that he cannot stop sinbad from loving him the way he does. that’s why when a certain person intervenes in their perfect relationship, sinbad gets pretty mad and to jafar’s surprise, possessive as well. 

the kou empire and sindria are supposed to be allies, yea SUPPOSED to be, that’s why the young handsome prince of kou is on his way to become good friends with the all mighty king of sindria himself. yea that was the goal, be good friends with the king, not become his rival by trying to steal his most trusted advisor, the king’s LOVER. anyways here’s how all this bullshit started.

the prince of kou finally arrives to sindria after what felt like months of a long journey and a lot of sea sickness lol. kouen couldn’t be more happy to finally set foot on land, and he’s greeted by this lovely lad- no wait this beautiful maiden which is the first person in sindria he lays eyes on is actually a man. in that moment kouen hopes everyone in sindria is as beautiful as this gorgeous man you could consider a women by how fair his skin is, or by how petite his body looks, or even by that beautiful freckled face. everything about this man screams beauty. but kouen snaps back into reality when he realizes this man is bowing to him and is asking how his journey was. “it was quite long and grueling but i’ve made it alive” kouen finally says as he keeps his gaze on the beauty in front of him. “i’m glad” the freckled man says lifting his head giving kouen a smile, and dear lord, kouen swears his heart skips a beat when he sees that beautiful, radiant smile of this man. kouen clears his throat “lovely weather here” he says with a tinge of anxiety in his voice, he mentally curses at himself for sounding so nervous but how could he not at this moment? the pale man hums in agreement, “oh how rude of me, i am jafar, the head advisor of sindria” he says, finally introducing himself to the taller man. ah his name is jafar and he is sinbad’s head advisor, he gets it now. “i am ren kouen, i’m sorry i also did not introduce myself” kouen says giving jafar a kind swift bow. jafar is taken a back by that, “bowing to me? for i am not the king, you are too kind your majesty” jafar says and flashes that beautiful smile once again. oh how kouen loves that smile already and how jafar refers to him too, kouen feels something ignite within him but he pushes the feeling back because the reason he’s here is not to flirt with the head advisor but to get on friendly terms with the king.

jafar guides him around sindria and eventually to the palace, and oh how kouen loved every second of it. in fact kouen has been a good mood since he arrived to sindria but it doesn’t last much longer when he finally greets the king in the palace. oh how kouen wishes he could just go back to being alone with jafar, it was too much fun. he knew this was coming though and he tries to not act annoyed. “your highness it’s nice to finally be meeting your acquaintance in a proper setting” kouen forces that out after taking a bow to sinbad. sinbad laughs, walks over and slaps the man on the back “don’t be so uptight kouen, we already know eachother, no need to be so formal” sinbad says in such a cheery tone, kouen has to hold back a growl from being treated so friendly when this business is supposed to be formal and for their countries. jafar tries to strain a whisper to his king something along the lines of “sin please act more formal” and kouen mentally thanks him and feels a little less annoyed remembering jafar is still close by. sinbad throws his hands in the air trying to tell jafar he’s sorry, jafar just sighs and continues being silent. “so um i bet you’re hungry, let’s go to the dining room and have something to eat shall we?” sinbad says smiling gesturing toward the hall to go. kouen just sighs and agrees so they start walking to go eat. 

blah blah blah they eat and talk about business and stuff and kouen gets lost looking at jafar sometimes but don’t think sinbad didn’t pick up on this, he does, pretty fast too and he gets a little roused at this. of course he doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to, jafar is his, and he is jafar’s, he already knows they’re both crazy about eachother and nothing could come between them but it doesn’t stop sinbad from feeling a little angry and possessive of his dear jafar. once dinner is over its time for jafar to take the prince to the room he’ll be staying in, kouen couldn’t be more happy to spend more alone time with the pale man. so of course it’s only natural that he gets very annoyed that sinbad comes waltzing over when he and jafar are halfway out of the dining room. “hold on kouen let’s talk a bit more about this whole alliance shit” sinbad says racing over to where jafar and the prince are, smiling and waving a hand in the air. he walks over right IN BETWEEN jafar and kouen, on purpose obviously, and they start walking towards the guest room kouen will be staying in. kouen can’t even begin to explain how angry he feels but he keeps it to himself and pretends not to be annoyed as sinbad, at this point, is just spewing random bullshit, kouen knows sinbad did this on purpose, purposely intervened his and jafar’s alone time, but he doesn’t understand why. well  
when they finally arrive to his guest room he starts to understand why, sinbad smiles and wishes kouen a good night but before kouen can walk into his room he witnesses something a little heart breaking for the prince, he watches as sinbad pulls jafar by the hips, kisses him on the cheek, “jafar please sleep in my room tonight” sinbad says in what he wanted to look like a whisper but said it loud enough for the prince to hear. oh OH it all made sense now, why sinbad came along with him and jafar, sinbad probably noticed kouen’s little crush on jafar and didn’t like the thought of them being alone and now sinbad is basically telling him- no rubbing it in his face that jafar is off limits. as for jafar, he’s glowing bright red and pushing sinbad off of him “sin please you could have waited to do and say that AFTER the prince went into his room” jafar tries to whisper but his anger got the better of him and he apologizes to the prince, wishes him a good night and walks off down the hall. sinbad just smiles as he watches his beloved walk off, but that smile doesn’t last long once he turns to face kouen, “kouen, your majesty, please remember you are here on business matters, i just hope this does not cause a rift between our countries, if you feel uncomfortable at all in your room please let a guard know, have a good night,” by the end of that sinbad strains a smile, kouen can tell, the entire time sinbad was looking at kouen he could only see serious intent and maybe even a hurtful intent in sinbad’s golden eyes. kouen isn’t scared easily in all honesty but seeing the king so serious and seemingly angry brought a chill to his spine, he was basically indirectly told that if he tries anything with jafar it’s over. kouen watches as sinbad walks down the hall before finally walking into his guest room to check it out. his fear washes away and is instead replaced by anger and jealousy, what did the king do to deserve such a faithful advisor such as jafar. the beautiful feisty fair skinned jafar, kouen would kill for such loyalty like that of jafar’s to sinbad. although he’s a little scared of sinbad because he IS the conqueror of the seven seas, kouen does not give up so easily, kouen has to admit he likes a challenge rather than being handed everything on a silver plate. so he gets a little excited at the idea of trying to get jafar as his own, kouen will not stop at anything if it means getting that beautiful freckled face, so this wack shit is about to get even wackier.


	2. help jafar please

jafar awakens before sinbad, like always, and yes jafar did stay in sinbad’s room that night even after being embarrassed in front of the prince of kou, but the only reason he did was because sinbad barged into his room that night begged him to stay with him and jafar soon gave in. jafar gets dressed and decides he needs some fresh air so he takes a walk in the garden. to kouen and jafar’s surprise they both find eachother strolling the garden at the same time, “good morning your majesty, i hope you slept well” jafar says while giving a wide smile and bow. kouen briefly remembers what happened last night between himself and sinbad but he brushes it aside to give all his attention to the pale man in front of him. “good morning and thank you jafar, also you don’t have to bow or be so formal, kouen is fine” the prince says with a pretty straight face, he doesn’t want jafar to tell he’s actually happy and quite giddy at the moment. “are you sure your majesty? we barely met just yesterday, but if that’s what you wish for i will happily listen, kouen” jafar gives a cheeky smile when he says that last part and the prince feels like he could pass out from all the heat that’s started flooding to his entire face. and for once the prince smiles and jafar feels quite proud for making the stoic man smile, jafar even thinks kouen’s smile is quite beautiful but not as beautiful as sinbad’s of course. 

btw jafar is completely oblivious to kouen’s giant crush on him, it was also like this before jafar and sinbad got together, jafar was so terribly oblivious to sinbad having the biggest fucking crush on him, sinbad would even really, really make it obvious sometimes but poor jafar is a little dumb when it comes to these things. it wasn’t until sinbad put candles all around his room, put rose pedals all over his bed and laid on the bed half naked in a sexy position with a rose in his mouth and invited jafar over that night that finally jafar got a small hint. jafar at first thought he was accidentally walking in on sinbad and a women making love so he tried excusing himself out but sinbad really had to say “jesus christ jafar how oblivious can you be? you’re the one i’m tryna fuck” yea that’s the day they officially started dating. idiots.

anyways, sinbad awakens a bit after jafar leaves and gets a little sad seeing that jafar has gone ahead without him but then he feels a little better after thinking about how jafar probably wanted to let him sleep longer since they stayed up for quite a while last night. he gets ready for the day and sets out to fetch the prince to invite him to breakfast. sinbad soon realizes the prince is not in his room and of course he jumps to conclusions, “what if jafar and kouen are off somewhere together?? that damn prince he should know when to back off, i gave him a nice warning last night was that not enough??” sinbad says to himself quite frustrated now, not like genuine anger but like a child throwing a tantrum anger. because sinbad rarely gets angry or jealous but when it comes to jafar, sinbad is just a man child. he storms around the palace in search for jafar and the prince and once he does spot them in the garden he feels his jealousy flare more. he walks down to greet them with a smile on his face because he does not want jafar to get angry at him right now for showing even a tinge of jealousy or anger at the prince. “good morning kouen how’d you sleep last night?” sinbad asks walking towards jafar to put his arm around him. “just fine thank you for letting me stay in a very nice room sinbad” kouen says with a stoic face, sinbad can tell kouen’s facial features went from smiling to pretty annoyed when he heard sinbad approachinhg. sinbad can tell kouen feels genuine happiness when he’s with jafar and while that makes sinbad pretty upset cuz jafar’s radiance is only his to enjoy, it also makes his heart warm because although jafar does not believe it sinbad does, sinbad believes jafar is a great person who’s company is very enjoyable and now there’s evidence of that. sinbad knows his jafar is a bright light too, after all he made his own life that much brighter all those years ago when they met, sinbad doesn’t know what he’d be doing without this magnificent man by his side.

ok enough with the lovey dovey bullshit back to the actual story. sinbad invites kouen to go eat breakfast with him and so that’s what they do, the entire time the 3 of them are walking there sinbad keeps his hand firmly around jafar’s waist even as jafar is a little uncomfortable and trying to pull away because being formal and looking professional in front of the prince is more important than being all cute with his king, don’t get him wrong jafar doesn’t care if people know that him and sinbad are in a relationship he just doesn’t like the flaunt it in front of others. sinbad can tell kouen feels pretty angry about all of this and mentally laughs, oh how happy sinbad feels making the prince jealous hehe. 

they eat breakfast, talk about important matters between their countries blah blah blah so on. and just to get to the real wack shit the days pass by like this every fucking day, and jafar stays oblivious to ALL of it, sinbad and kouen basically have a rivalry going on but sinbad has already won LONG ago so why does he put up with all the bullshit? because although sinbad has already won jafar he enjoys continuing to fight for jafar against anyone who opposes a threat to their relationship. even if that someone is a prince from a different country, didn’t he say he’d do anything for jafar?? he’s actually kinda glad jafar stays oblivious to all of this because jafar would be scolding sinbad the entire time for wanting to fight a prince over him. seriously jafar get a clue how much you mean to your own king. 

after weeks of staying in sindria talking about important matters with sinbad and falling more in love with jafar, the day he has to finally return to kou swiftly approaches, it’s the day before his departure, kouen is kinda dreading leaving because no more being able to see the beautiful freckled man. so that’s why kouen decides to do something he’ll most likely regret later. it’s the night before his departure, jafar and kouen are walking to his guest room because although kouen obviously remembers where it is at this point, jafar just thinks it’s nice to still escort him and wish him a good night, especially since it is kouen’s last night in sindria. sinbad didn’t tag along this time because he wanted to go out and drink, and also because since it’s kouen’s last night here sinbad was feeling quite generous enough to let kouen have his last moments of alone time with jafar. it’s not like sinbad didn’t constantly drop warnings about trying anything with jafar and it was over for the prince. so he’ll trust the prince for tonight, but that’s something sinbad will come to regret. 

sinbad is already pretty fucking drunk meanwhile kouen has jafar pinned to the wall right next to the entrance of his guest room. “kouen i don’t understand, did i do something to upset you i’m sor-“ before jafar can finish his sentence he feels the prince’s lips lock with his own, jafar tries to pull away and reject it but he really can’t do anything with such strong arms pinning his smaller ones to the wall behind him. in that moment jafar realizes the reason he’s pinned to the wall is not because the prince wants to hurt him, but because the prince is expressing how he truly feels about the smaller man. jafar at first kind of likes the kiss but soon realizes this is very wrong, this is not sinbad, and he suddenly feels so dirty kissing someone else while with sinbad, jafar knows his legs are free and he can use them but he’d really rather not hurt the prince, after all, the alliance has been formed he doesn’t want to fuck up all of sinbad’s hard work by hurting someone who just feels good feelings towards him. so instead he just lets kouen do what he pleases much to jafar’s dismay, the only thing jafar can do is hope sinbad does not find them like this because he doesn’t want an all out war to start between kou and sindria over someone like him. kouen finally pulls back “i’m sorry jafar, it’s just that i really needed to let you know how i feel, i know you can’t return these feelings because you and sinbad are together, you’re just so captivating” kouen basically whispers in jafar’s ear. jafar shivers at this, he’s right he can’t return the prince’s feelings and he feels bad. it’s like kouen picked up on that “don’t feel bad or anything please, i’m just a fool for falling for someone who’s already taken, sinbad is a lucky lucky man i hope he knows that. kouen whispers once again, jafar feels a little aroused by this honestly but he’s already with someone else god damn he has to remember that. “you’re not a fool kouen, well maybe a little bit because trust me there are people way better than me out there, i’m not even that good looking.” jafar says feeling a bit insecure, this makes kouen pretty angry, “don’t say things like that jafar, you’re wonderful, beautiful, and just one hell of a man, i’d kill for such a loyal man like your loyalty towards sinbad and this country” kouen admits. “you say that yet here i am kissing another man” jafar says nervously laughing and feeling dirty again. “it’s my fault, again i’m sorry jafar you must feel like you’re betraying your king because of my actions, i understand if you don’t want to forgive me for this, i just really needed to express my feelings, i’ve never felt this way about someone before” kouen says before letting jafar go completely with a frown on his face. jafar feels even worse now and he admits something that he probably shouldn’t have “honestly kouen if me and sinbad weren’t together i’d definitely love to be with you” this makes kouen say “fuck it, i’m taking this man with me to my country and making him mine once and for all.” in that moment kouen thinks everything out carefully and makes his plan. he’s lucky his ship departs so damn early in the morning or else he probably wouldn’t be able to pull this off. so he swiftly knocks jafar out and quietly oh very sneakily takes jafar to the ship he’ll be leaving on that morning. and don’t worry this red headed idiot knows what he’s doing, he did not hit jafar hard enough to cause any damage but he did hit him hard enough to knock him out for at least a full day. kouen will deal with the consequences later, he’s just a love struck fool at the moment. he is also lucky sinbad is out drinking and he won’t see him in the morning because sinbad himself said he wouldn’t wake up early enough to give him a proper send off, not that it really mattered to kouen, so sinbad bid him farewell right before he went off to drink, and of course sinbad invited kouen to drink but he politely declined because then he himself wouldn’t be able to wake up that early in the morning either. 

so kouen gently put the sleeping beauty that is jafar on his bed in his room and locked the door as he made his way back to the palace to sleep in his guest room cuz he is expected to at least be seen leaving the palace in the early morning to bid farewell to drakon, one the the eight generals, in sinbad’s place. oh kouen couldn’t be more happy that this plan seems to be going just the way he devised. that is until on his way to his room he runs into a very, very drunk sinbad. he reeks of alcohol, but kouen does not wish to be rude so he pretends like it doesn’t bother him. “yooooo kouen didn’t think i’d see you again, i thought you’d be asleep by now what’s up??” sinbad slurs out in between hiccups. kouen frets for a second but he soon realizes the king won’t question him any further once he makes up an excuse cuz the king is just too damn stupidly drunk. “i was just getting one last look at this beautiful country before i go” kouen made up the excuse but i mean it does make sense he did genuinely find sindra to be a pleasant country and it’s not like he’ll be back anytime soon. sinbad gave him a stare while narrowing his eyes which put kouen on edge but sinbad gave a wide smile “ah i’m glad you enjoyed your stay in sindria your majesty, please visit again whenever you like” sinbad said with genuine gratitude in his voice. kouen felt his jaw unclench and gave the king a bow and bid him good night but once he was a few steps past the king he heard sinbad say “by the way have you seen jafar anywhere?” and when he said that he sounded completely sober again. this really made kouen start sweating and he’s glad he wasn’t face to face with the king anymore or sinbad would be able to tell he was nervous. with all the courage kouen could muster he firmly says “no last i saw of him was when he escorted me to my guest room, sorry your highness” dear lord kouen really hoped that was the end of the questioning because the pressure was seriously making him feel uneasy. sinbad just stood there quietly not saying anything for a while. “i see, thank you and good night” sinbad said and finally started walking down the hall to his own room. kouen thanked the magis out there for sinbad not questioning him any further because although kouen can actually stay quite calm even under pressure, the king is a very observant man, and sinbad would have caught on to his nervousness sooner or later, then again he was drunk who knows what would have happened he’s just glad that he won’t have to see sinbad anymore. so the morning came and the prince boarded his ship with absolutely no problems. drakon just wished him a good and safe trip. absolutely no one was aware he had literally kidnapped sindria’s head advisor, oh well he’s already departed, once they find out it’ll be too late. oh how kouen boasted about how his plan worked out and how smart he is, but is he really? kidnapping the most important person to the fucking conquer of the seven seas?? yea good job kouen you’re very smart i wish you luck.


	3. uh oh sinbad didn’t like that, return his lover or he’ll return you to the great flow of rukh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo just now discovered “rich text” now i can use italics and bold letters lmfaoo

sinbad awoke the next morning with a headache, after his encounter with kouen that night he went straight to his room to lay down because his stomach was killing him. he was originally going to go look for jafar cuz he was feeling pretty fuckin horny but he went to his room instead and the minute his head hit the pillow he was out. the sun hitting his face was the worst and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to fall asleep again so he decided to get up and ready for the day, man how he appreciated how jafar let him sleep in because jafar, on a normal day, would have woken him up hours ago. it’s like he knew he was feeling ill last night. poor sinbad has no idea lol. after getting dressed and heading to his office that’s when it hit him, he remembered his encounter with kouen last night and how he doesn’t have to fret anymore now that the nuisance of a prince is gone. he can spend more alone time with jafar, now that did bring a smile to the king’s face. speaking of jafar, where was he? sinbad went to jafar’s office and his own but nothing, he decided to ask drakon since he remembered that drakon was the one to bid the prince farewell in his place and jafar most likely escorted kouen to his ship to wish him a safe journey, sure the thought of his jafar going with some other man to see him off in such a polite way made sinbad pretty fuckin jealous but it also made him happy, how sweet that man could be, it warms sinbad’s heart so much to think about how jafar went from an assassin to a sweetheart all because of him, he loves that man and how much he’s changed for the better. anyways sinbad gets a little worried after asking drakon “no sorry i did not see jafar this morning at all, it’s quite strange, i would have thought he’d escort the prince to his ship too” drakon admits with a bit of anxiety in his voice. ok i lied, sinbad gets a little worried? try _very_ worried. he ends up asking all the generals if they’ve seen jafar anywhere today and when they all respond with no sinbad just has to make the assumption. sinbad may have his dumb moments here and there but he’s far from stupid, he’s the clever conquerer of the seven seas after all. so it doesn’t take long for him to put two and two together, kouen set out to return to his county that morning and jafar just so happens to go missing that same morning hmmmm. sum ain’t right. and sinbad is not happy **at all.**

so how is kouen? the complete opposite obviously, content as fuck, chilling bro. he stays by the pale man’s side in case he’s to wake up earlier then kouen thinks he will. and to his surprise he does. it’s about 5 in the evening when jafar stirs. “fucking hell my head is killing me” is the first thing to come out of jafar’s mouth upon regaining consciousness. he opens his eyes slowly “wait where the fuck am i?” jafar says, confused as fuck. kouen grabs the smaller man’s hand, “good you’re awake, i’m glad, and you’re probably not going to be happy about this but you’re on a ship on it’s way to kou.” kouen admits a little nervously. jafar’s eyes go wide at that “say sike right now” is all jafar musters up to say. kouen just nods his head, and jafar gets up in a sitting position and looks at kouen dead serious. “kouen what the fuck?” seriously isn’t he supposed to be the head advisor of sindria? why can’t he use proper language?? then again can kouen really blame him, he kidnapped the man for al solomon’s sake. “i’m sorry jafar i just, really want, no need someone like you by my side” kouen admits completely serious. jafar just gapes at this “kouen i really appreciate that you think so highly of me but you know i belong with sinbad in sindria.” jafar says seriously as well. kouen feels a bit of anger and jealousy flare at the mention of the king’s name, but he brushes it aside and take the freckled man’s hand in his own again, because jafar had pulled his own hand back when he sat up. “alright but i bet i can make love to you better than that damn sinbad” kouen says, serious as fuck, how does one even say something like that with such a stoic expression?? “wha-? excuse me?” is jafar’s response. “did i fucking stutter?” ok now kouen is also using foul language but does it really matter? jafar just stares at the prince in shock and damn jafar does kind of want to admit he’s one handsome man indeed and wouldn’t mind being pounded raw by him- ah fuck come on jafar please remember you have a man. instead of admitting that, jafar gets up and tells kouen to return him to sindria because he’d really rather avoid an all out war between kou and sindria especially if that war was really started over him being in this messy love story. it’s like kouen has this kink or something cuz he pushes jafar against the wall of the ship and pins his arms. jafar can only think “not again” before the prince’s lips are all over his again and they’re fuckin making out. jafar is pretty pissed but lets it happen cuz the way kouen kisses is strangely similar to the way sinbad kisses and plus they have a very similar body build too so jafar can just imagine it’s sinbad who’s kissing him hotly instead. 

ok so this might get really hot, but the making out continues for a couple minutes and well kouen and jafar might have ended up fucking. spare me the details.........unless?

ok next chapter is for some terribly written smut if you don’t like sex scenes i understand, that’s why i’m making this shitty smut non relevant to the plot really, and in its own little chapter. it’s just gonna be there for my first terrible try at a smut scene and for people who like the ooo eee oo ah ah ching chang walla walla bing bang, i got you ;) 


	4. that’s right it’s sexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s my terrible attempt at writing smut, enjoy

so yea kouen and jafar went from making out on the wall to being completely naked on the prince’s bed. they straight up fucked on a ship, that’s pretty hot but how did they end up fucking? glad you asked.

jafar was really still not comfortable with kouen nipping at his bottom lip and his tongue invading his mouth but he didn’t want to be rude once again and push the prince off of him, well it’s more like he physically couldn’t push him off. so he let it all happen and it all happened so fast, kouen went from deeply kissing him to leaving hickeys on his neck then he finally let go of his arms for them just to wander down to his robes, kouen undid his robes and cast them aside, those robes that if you wore them it signified you were apart of the sindiran empire, so kouen was more than happy to get them off jafar in a heated second. jafar was a deep red and very worried because he knew exactly what was going on. jafar, a faithful man in a relationship, didn’t like where this was going so once again he tried to resist but to no avail, the prince was just too damn strong. and before he knew it all of his clothes were being cast aside and so were kouen’s, jafar in an instant was now pinned to the bed with kouen right on top of him. now that was a sight, kouen was of course muscular, with a six pack, he was a burly man after all it’s not like that large build was because of fat, nope just pure muscle boys. and his strong build wasn’t even the sight jafar was talking about, nah baby it was that big fuckin dick man.

jafar and sinbad have fucked before, obviously, so seeing a naked muscular man wasn’t that surprising to jafar, like he said, kouen and sinbad have a similar build, their bodies are basically the same, but dicks can always vary and that’s the one noticeable difference in their body types jafar caught between sinbad and kouen. don’t get sinbad wrong, he too has a pretty fuckin big pp but kouen, oh god kouen has a _**massive**_ schlong. jafar starts sweating and he swears he gets even paler when he thinks about how kouen definitely wants to stick something so large in him. once he does that, jafar will literally die, be ripped in half lmfao. kouen takes notice to jafar’s fear and gently takes his hand to put it on one of the freckled man’s cheeks “i don’t want to hurt you so i’ll prepare you first of course don’t worry” kouen says with a fucking shit eating grin on his face and jafar just thinks “if you don’t want to hurt me don’t do it all damn it” jafar was actually about to say that aloud too but it’s too late because the prince already has 3 fingers in jafar’s mouth coaxing him to s u c c. and well fuck it jafar does it cuz he wants those fingers out of his mouth already. and you may be wondering why jafar isn’t really even putting up a fight to all of this, well it’s because over the course of kouen staying in sindria, he and the prince formed quite the friendship, he genuinely likes kouen, as a friend only of course, and he would have really liked to only stay good friends but here they are about to do the unspeakable. at first jafar didn’t understand why the prince was warming up to him so much, his oblivious ass thought the prince just really wanted to be good friends too cuz they actually had some things in common and they had pleasant conversations but just turns out kouen was just fienen for some dick pleasuring. poor jafar. 

jafar was thinking about all of that until he is snapped back into reality when he feels a finger slide into his entrance, jafar shivers, he can’t lie, he’s been a little pent up, yes even jafar gets pretty damn horny and him and sinbad hadn’t fucked for a while. so this feels a bit pleasant but jafar still feels very dirty about it being kouen and not the man he loves so much. kouen slides a second finger in after a while, then a third and jafar finally lets out a low moan. kouen is rock fuckin hard bro because all he’s been thinking about is how damn good jafar looks naked. pale porcelain skin, jafar’s build looks like that of a women’s, a slim, _**sexy**_ waist, no wonder sinbad can’t keep his hands off of jafar’s waist, and wide curvaceous hips. can’t forget that beautiful freckled face that is now flushed a deep crimson, kouen loves every soft and kissable feature of that petite face. if jafar’s chest wasn’t so flat he’d definitely be able to pass off as a women bro. man oh man is kouen more than turned on right now having jafar under him, moaning. kouen once again mentally says “fuck it” and tells jafar he’s going in full send. jafar’s breath hitches when he feels kouen entering, he does it slowly but it’s still so damn painful and jafar starts to tear up. kouen kisses the tears away and starts thrusting at a steady pace. poor jafar is helplessly moaning and digging his finger nails into kouen’s back. kouen at this point is moaning too and kissing at jafar’s neck and chest. jafar is laying flat on his back on the bed with kouen in between his legs but kouen decides to change their position so jafar is now slanted with his back against the wall and kouen grabs his waist and starts going even _**faster,**_ jafar at this point can’t even make a sound cuz it feels like he can’t even breath, it’s so damn much and he ends up busting a fat one without warning all over his stomach and even a little on the prince’s hands and not soon after the prince himself busts a real big one inside of jafar, much to jafar’s dismay. but jafar can’t protest or say anything because he’s out of breath and sweating profusely, so is kouen, he covers jafar up with the blanket on the bed. “i’m taking a shower now, once you can talk again tell me how i did” the prince gives another shit eating grin with that and walks into the bathroom. oh how jafar wants to punch him now, just because jafar literally had his breath taken from him by kouen’s massive dong does not mean it was good sex, but it wasn’t bad either, oh fuck come on really jafar?? jafar is left alone to think about what the actual fuck just happened and just how he’s going to go back to his country, what’s more important right now actually is taking a shower too. damn that kouen, he’s really going to regret ever kidnapping jafar. 


	5. arrival to the kou empire

so after kouen and jafar did the hokey pokey that day, they didn’t do it again for the entire boat ride to kou. jafar was grateful because he really didn’t want to do _that_ again, he’s a faithful man ok. but kouen of course still wanted to know how he did and he would not stop bothering jafar to just tell him how good that sex was and although jafar did not want to admit it, he was no liar and he was getting tired of kouen’s constant berating, so jafar ended up admitting it was pretty pleasurable but he still prefers getting piped by sinbad. kouen once again gets jealous at the mention of the _irrelevant_ king but was pretty glad to hear his sex was pleasurable. sure kouen has fucked some girls here and there but it was out of lust and for a good time, he didn’t care much for their opinion if they ever even gave one, but for him to hear it from someone he has genuine feelings for, makes his heart warm. oh that kouen, how love sick can one man get? 

ok so after a long journey they finally arrive to the kou empire. jafar does not stop asking for a ship to get on to go back to sindria because he has had enough and really _really_ wants to avoid war, kouen brushes his request aside and basically picks jafar up bridal style to make him come inside the palace with him. jafar doesn’t even feel like putting up a fight to any of this because he knows he’ll just be ignored. once inside, all of kouen’s siblings greet him and ask him about his journey, especially kougyoku, who still has a fat crush on king sinbad. but what every one of his siblings is really wondering is why he has the head advisor of sindria in his arms. “the king let me have him as a gift” kouen responds, completely serious. jafar huffs and is about to make him tell the truth but kougyoku speaks before him “what?! this is _the_ head advisor of sindria isn’t he? the one sinbad constantly has at his side, he just gave him to you?!” she asks, not really believing kouen. “of course not” jafar responds dryly, finally jumping out of the prince’s arms. kouen frowns at this “ok yes i was joking, sinbad would hand over jafar to me over his dead body,” kouen admits softly. his siblings just gape at him. “he kidnapped me” jafar also finally admits, that’s when all the royals’ eyes widen, “HE WHAT?!” they all say in unison. jafar just sighs and kouen decides he’s had enough and takes jafar by the hand to start walking away from everyone and to his room cuz he’d really like to lay down in a room that’s not constantly swaying, making him feel seasick. his siblings follow, trying to pry answers out of both of them but all kouen does is turn around and give them a death stare, his siblings all fear the scary side of kouen so they decide to be patient with their older brother and leave him be for now, till he’s ready to give answers later.

kouen is about half way down the hall to his room when a specific magi appears right before him with a wide smile on his face. “oh prince kouen, you’re back, how was your tri-“ judar doesn’t finish his sentence because he spots the pale man in kouen’s grip. “what the fuck is he doing here?” judar spits out instead. jafar and judar are literally giving eachother death glares, because jafar and judar literally _hate_ eachother. kouen can sense something is off and steps in front of jafar in a protective like stance, “i don’t like the way you’re staring at him, do you know jafar?” kouen asks because he deadass doesn’t know. ”i do know this freckled little bitch, he’s sinbad’s plaything” judar answers coldly, now jafar is really mad. kouen is taken aback by this and jafar is ready to rip off the magi’s head, “judar i don’t understand why do you seem to hate jafar?” kouen asks bluntly. judar really doesn’t want to admit it because he’s never admitted it to anyone but he has feelings for that stupid king sinbad but he knows sinbad would never feel the same way about him, especially not while that freckled nuisance is around. “i hate him because he has a stick up his ass and never let’s me have my fun with sinbad” judar admits this instead, coldly. jafar just mentally laughs cuz judar sounds like a spoiled child, and jafar has a perfectly good reason for not letting judar “have his fun with sinbad.” “shut the fuck up, you want to mess with sinbad’s life in a fucked up way, how could i not hate you?” jafar says now with anger in his voice and he knows his eyes have narrowed into slits. “you don’t know anything you freckled little bitch” judar retorts, and it’s about to get heated, hand were about to be thrown, but of course kouen is there and he won’t let anything happen to jafar. “stop you two, no killing eachother, i want both of you alive, jafar please excuse judar and his temper” kouen says with a gentle but stern voice and takes jafar’s hands into his own. judar just stares at what’s happening right in front of him. oh he understands now, “wow you’re a fucking whore, first sinbad, now you’ve jumped to kouen, you’re low jafar” judar says with a playful tone in his voice. instead of getting angrier, jafar feels his self esteem plummet, he truly does believe judar’s words in that moment and squeezes kouen’s hands and politely asks kouen to take him to his room. kouen just nods and keeps one of his hands locked onto one of jafar’s as they continue down the hallway and soon into kouen’s room. judar just watches them disappear and smiles to himself thinking that his teasing actually worked, it made jafar feel bad and judar thinks that maybe now that jafar and kouen are together, he has a chance with that moron, sinbad. oh how that brings a big smile to judar’s face. 

meanwhile sindria is basically in shambles at the moment. well, more like it’s king is in shambles (btw we’re actually gonna rewind time here to a day after kouen’s ship departed) sinbad was _fuming,_ how dare kouen take jafar, even after all the warnings he gave that idiotic prince, who does he think he’s messing with?? sinbad orders for a ship to depart for kou as soon as possible and decides he’s going to leave drakon in charge of the kingdom and he’s going to take 4 other generals with him to rescue his beloved. all the generals are actually trying to make sinbad calm down but to no avail, sinbad is pretty fucking pissed and when he gets like this, it’s pretty damn hard to snap him out of it, the one person who has no trouble calming him down, however, is jafar and well, we all know where he is at the moment. a ship is prepared and set to depart less than 16 hours after sinbad issued one to depart. and he’s off with only one thing on his mind, and that’s to beat the fuck out of kouen and save his jafar. he’s got this and if he has to go into an all out war over this, don’t think he won’t, it’s jafar after all, what else would you expect from the king of sindria? 


	6. royalty can even experience heartbreak

it’s been a couple days now since jafar and kouen arrived to the kou empire and jafar doesn’t feel any less uncomfortable being away from his king and country. he spends a lot of time alone in kouen’s room, kouen starts to worry and thinks to himself “maybe kidnapping jafar wasn’t the best way to show him how much i want him.” he steps into his bedroom quietly just in case jafar is sleeping, and the younger man is, well that’s what kouen thinks until jafar sits up. “why am i here kouen?” jafar asks, not looking directly at the red head. jafar is sitting on the bed so his shoulder is facing kouen, his beautiful eyes looking out the window up at the stars, moonlight hitting his face ever so slightly. kouen keeps staring at jafar, taking in the beauty, even though he can only see half his face he’s still just so captivating. kouen finally registers what jafar asked “because i want you here” is his simple reply. kouen quickly goes over and sits on the bed with jafar to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist and pulls him closer. kouen’s head resting on jafar’s, they stay like that for a minute but kouen decides to start kissing jafar’s neck, cuz yardy know the man is **h o r n y.** jafar resists and pushes the prince’s face away, “i need some fresh air” is all jafar says before getting up and out of the man’s grip and walking out of the room. kouen is left there to sulk and think about how jafar definitely doesn’t seem happy here with him.

kouen remembers the giant smile jafar would sometimes have on his face around sindria. he was beaming and had this kind, gentle look in his eyes when they’d spend time together around the palace _in sindria._ it makes kouen’s heart ache to admit it but he’s right, jafar belongs in sindria with _**sinbad**_. oh how he hates to admit that last part but he wishes for nothing more than for jafar to be truly happy. and if jafar isn’t happy here with kouen in kou than maybe he should let him go back to sindra.

it really breaks the prince’s heart, he has never felt this way about anyone before and now that he does truly love someone they’re fuckin taken already. yea bro life sucks sometimes and even royalty can experience heartbreak. it truly hits kouen at that moment, that even though he was born royalty and was always handed things on a silver platter with him putting absolutely no effort into it, this is the first time he’s truly worked _**hard**_ for something he desperately wanted and he still couldn’t get it. he thinks that just because he’s all high and mighty that he could just win jafar over like that?? just because it’s been like that his entire life?? well you’ve got another thing coming man. take a shot everytime kouen gets jealous of sinbad because it’s been a fucking lot man and it just happened again, kouen wants to know what sinbad did to deserve such a loyal, loving, charismatic man that is jafar, so he once _again_ says fuck it and goes to find jafar because he wants answers. 

once kouen finds the freckled man, he finds him sitting on a bench in the garden and oh, _oh dear god,_ he’s crying. kouen feels so much pain in his chest when he sees jafar shaking and sniffling, he quickly goes over and sits next to him but instead of embracing him like he wants to, he instead uhh pats jafar on the head? yea he does that. jafar looks up with glossy eyes, and kouen looks at him with a pained expression, “please tell me what’s wrong” kouen asks so gently it can barely be heard. but we all know jafar has exceptionally good hearing so he heaves a sigh and begins, “i’m sorry, i just feel like a terrible man right now” jafar says. kouen looks at him again but with a confused look this time and asks “what do you mean?”

“i cheated on the man i love and once he finds out, he’ll surely leave me, and once he does.....i won’t have a reason to live” is jafar’s serious answer. kouen just stares at him, confused as fuck, “you won’t have a reason to live?? please jafar don’t tell me that you only live for _him”_ kouen says, sounding more angry than he’d like to. jafar looks at kouen, serious as fuck now, “yes i only live to be by his side and that’s it” the freckled man admits devoid of any humor in his voice. kouen is really taken aback by this, he had no idea his love for sinbad ran so deep but this brings back his earlier question, _why??_

“please jafar, if you don’t mind me asking, why is it that you have so much loyalty and love for sinbad?” kouen finally asks the question out loud that’s been plaguing his mind. “that’s really a long story but to shorten it up, it’s because he saved me from the terrible person i was before, he opened my eyes and gave me a better life to more experiences and much more to enjoy than killing, he set me free kouen, he gave me the world.” jafar admits this all with this...fire in his eyes. kouen is surprised at all of this, “sinbad really did that?” he wonders to himself, he has a lot of questions still honestly but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is “d-did you say k-killing?” kouen isn’t one to stutter with his words but he was deadass confused and if he had to admit, scared, about that whole “much more to enjoy than killing” thing jafar just mentioned. jafar pulls his sleeves up to reveal his red wires with kunai attached at the end wrapped around his arms, “see the thing is that by the age of 7 i was already a very skilled assassin.” jafar admits this with no looks of this being a fucking joke. kouen nearly pisses himself, well not really but he did get pretty scared about how he really kidnapped a former assassin, jafar probably could have ended his shit at anytime he basically forced himself on the smaller man. kouen realizes this and thanks the magis that jafar is a kind man now who didn’t end up taking kouen’s life lol.

all of this still has kouen so surprised though. he had no idea sinbad was this man who worked so hard to get where he is now, with all the friends and allies he has. kouen has another epiphany, sinbad worked harder than anyone else to get what he has now, he saved jafar from the darkness when no one else would. he’s the one who _truly_ worked for jafar’s loyalty and love, kouen thought he was putting in effort to win jafar over but absolutely fucking no one could top what sinbad has done for jafar and he finally understands why jafar loves sinbad the ways he does, why he only lives to serve him and be at his side. jafar feels like he owes him his whole life, this makes kouen feel awful. kouen has taken jafar away from his savior, the person he trusts most in the world, his whole reason for living, he’s taken him away because of his own selfish desires and kouen feels like shit. how could he not?

he takes jafar’s hand and looks him dead in the eyes, kouen realizes his eyes are now getting a little teary too. “jafar, it’s ok if you never forgive me but let me apologize anyways, i just didn’t know about all of this, i took you away from the man you literally live for because i’m selfish, i love you and because i love you so much i just want you to be happy so......so i’ll put my selfishness aside and send you back to sindria because there’s nothing i want more than for you to be with the person that makes you the happiest.” by the end of his apology kouen has tears falling down his face. jafar stares at the red head and starts to tear up again too. “you know, you did take me away from my home and kinda _made_ me cheat on my significant other but i just can’t bring myself to feel any negative feelings toward you, isn’t that strange?” jafar tells kouen with a nervous laugh at the end. kouen feels so relieved at this confession but confused by it too. “you can’t bring yourself to hate me?” kouen asks. “no i just can’t and i’m really not sure why, i mean we had pleasant talks while in sindria together and i felt like we really connected on some things and it was nice.” jafar admits and he’s genuinely smiling for the first time in what felt like months to kouen. “i enjoyed our talks too jafar, and i’m glad you don’t hate me, i’m still so very sorry about making you cheat on sinbad honestly, like i said i’m selfish.” kouen says looking away from jafar. “well you’re not so selfish if you just want me to be happy, i feel so honored that a prince feels so strongly about me” jafar tells kouen, they’re still holding hands but like in a friendly way ;) kouen and jafar just sit there giving eachother genuine smiles until they finally decide its late and they should get some rest. after a ton of bickering, kouen ends up sleeping on the floor and jafar in kouen’s bed lol. 

the next morning kouen arranges a ship to take jafar back to sindria, “it’ll depart tomorrow at noon, that sound good to you?” kouen asks jafar, jafar just nods his head yes and gives him a smile. kouen feels his heart warm up seeing that beautiful smile, brings back memories of when they first met. kouen and jafar continue talking about matters of the ship ride to sindria and a certain someone is eavesdropping on their conversation and is not happy. yea that bitch judar is listening and he’s pretty pissed jafar is going to go back to sinbad after the shit he did with kouen. “how could he? he’s a whore, i hope sinbad dumps his ass once he finds out” judar thinks to himself, man he’s _really_ _pissed._ but he’ll get sinbad to leave jafar for what he did and that’s when he’ll take sinbad as his own. wow judar good luck with that.

its about 2 in the afternoon, the same day kouen arranged a ship to depart for sindria, when he got some news of a ship heading straight for kou. “your majesty, it’s a ship from sindria” one of the kou soldiers informs kouen in his office. kouen’s blood runs cold. oh how he dreaded this, he should have known sinbad himself would come for jafar, sinbad somehow loves jafar more than kouen so of course he’s coming to take back what’s his. kouen issues his army to be on guard, he orders that they only attack if sindrian soldiers attack first. jafar soon hears about what’s going on when he was on his way to kouen’s bedroom. he gets a little worried because he knows sinbad himself is on that ship and he’s worried because sinbad could really start a war over him right now. he’d really prefer if sinbad kept his cool, especially now that things have been cleared up and kouen _let_ jafar return to his country because kouen finally admitted what he did was wrong. so jafar decides he needs to let sinbad know this before he does anything rash so he hurries towards the palace doors but is stopped very swiftly by a punch to the face. yea jafar is sent flying into a wall by non other than judar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea shit’s about to go down, sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but i’ll probably be finishing this story very soon so please bare with me.


	7. sinbad is like “i arrive”

the second sinbad’s ship docs, he gets off and immediately starts stomping his way over to the ren palace. the generals are a bit worried about what sinbad might do since he’s pretty pissed off at the moment but they really don’t feel like stopping him because kouen _did_ kidnap jafar and they’re worried for the small man too. btw the 4 generals that accompanied sinbad to kou are pisti, yamraiha, spartos, and masrur. “sinbad is going to bulldoze anyone that tries to get in his way” pisti said, amused as she watches sinbad walk faster and faster towards the palace. “i feel like we’re just here for moral support at this point because sinbad really isn’t going to need any help fighting” spartos also comments on how sinbad is behaving. “we’ll stop him before he can do anything too reckless” yamraiha interjected on pisti and sparto’s conversation, the two just nodded in agreement. masrur stayed silent the entire time, like he always does. 

meanwhile, kouen marches outside the palace with an army in tow but he’s only got an army with him in case the king wants to be a dick and start beating him before hearing him out. he waits patiently for their meeting kouen has been dreading. 

also meanwhile, jafar is wedged in a palace wall and it hurts like hell, but jafar is tougher than that, he pulls himself out like nothing even happened, and dusts himself off. “what the actual fuck judar?” is all jafar decides to say to the magi, completely monotone. “you bitch, you got word that sinbad is here and you’re off to jump back into his arms like nothing ever happened between you and kouen.” judar spits out with so much hate in his voice it makes jafar _**cringe**_ **.** jafar opens his mouth as if to say something but closes it and decides to ignore the magi all together and continues his stride out of the palace. judar gets even angrier at this and in a fit of anger lunges at jafar, takes the pale man’s arm and swings him into yet another wall. jafar chokes up a little blood with this one because this time, judar isn’t holding back at all. jafar gets pretty pissed off too now because apparently, being hurled into a wall once wasn’t enough, but getting hurled into _two?_ the man’s had enough. he once again hoists himself out of the wall, eyes narrowed into slits, kunais in hand, ready to fuckin murder this man. judar just smiles and before they know it they’re in a heated battle. jafar is launching lightning charged kunais at judar, he actually manages to graze the magi in a few spots but judar is just too damn fast and jafar doesn’t even notice when the magi is right next to him. judar grabs one of the freckled man’s arms and breaks it, jafar cries out in pain and tries to break free of the magi’s grip but it’s no use, judar leans close and whispers into the pale man’s ear “do me a favor and just stay here with kouen while i take sinbad as my own” that’s the last thing jafar hears before falling unconscious by judar’s swift tap to his neck. judar doesn’t bother catching the small man of course and just lets him fall limp to the ground. that’s when he decides to drag the man and tie him up so he can’t escape in case he wakes up sooner than judar hopes. he ties him up to a chair in kouen’s room and for extra measures, in case he tries to call out for help, ties a towel around his mouth, wow judar you’re just the worst. judar proceeds to go meet up with sinbad and kouen because man oh man how he’s been waiting to see the king after so long. 

sinbad arrives to the entrance of the ren palace and is greeted by kouen and his army. sinbad refrains from letting his fists fly right there and then but instead acts a little more civilized for the sake of their alliance and to not get scolded by jafar later. “return jafar to me or you won’t like what happens” sinbad says in a serious ass tone, this man is DEADASS. kouen has to admit he’s a bit shaken up at seeing sinbad _**so angry,**_ that anger directed at him makes him so uneasy. sinbad’s death stare can send shivers down anyone’s spine, if looks could kill, kouen would definitely be dead right now. “i’m glad you didn’t come flying at me with the intent to kill the second you saw me sinbad.” kouen says a little teasingly. this makes sinbad a little more angry, “i’m holding myself back for important reasons, unless you want to go to war, because if you do” sinbad narrows his eyes and it’s like he lets all of his bloodlust out that very second “then i have no reason to _not_ kill you right now” sinbad finishes and kouen feels his body go stiff with the aura he picks up from the king of sindria, the menacing, murderous aura. kouen decides to stop messing around before he really does get himself killed. “alright, alright calm down, i know what i did was wrong” kouen decides to finally come clean and accept his punishment for the mistake he’s made. “jafar is your head advisor and i had no right to take him from his country” kouen was going to say more but he’s cut off, “why exactly did you take him?” sinbad interrupts him, it’s like he wasn’t even listening to kouen’s, uh apology?, at all because he’s still got that death stare and his voice is still so icy. “i- uh-“ kouen is genuinely at a loss for words here and it’s not that he doesn’t know why he kidnapped jafar, he knows exactly why, he’d just rather not state it right in front of his army and sinbad’s other generals. kouen clears his throat “sinbad can we please talk in private?” kouen says, a little quieter than he’s been talking before and he really hopes he isn’t going red but his face betrays him because there’s a faint blush on the prince’s cheeks, teehee. sinbad raises a brow in confusion at this but nods his head yes nonetheless. kouen gestures to the palace and tells his army to back down and return to their original positions around the kingdom. sinbad starts to follow the prince inside but is stopped by yamraiha, “don’t you think something feels off you majesty?” she whispers to sinbad.

“what do you mean?” sinbad asks.

”i mean like how he wants you to come inside now to talk” she makes air quotes “privately” 

“i’m sure he has a good reason” he answers her with absolutely no doubts in his mind. 

“ok but let’s take a few steps back here, the prince admitted that what he did was wrong and that probably means he’s going to return jafar to us, but where is jafar, why haven’t we seen him?” she says a little panicked.

this sends a little panic into the king’s heart too, “if he’s done anything to jafar you already know i’ll end the man’s life, i could give a damn that he’s a prince and we have an alliance, i will get jafar back and we will return to sindria with him.” sinbad says, completely serious now, he starts walking towards the ren palace. “alright my king i trust you, but please don’t do anything too rash.” she says as she watches her king walk away. he stops, turns his head and gives her a smile, as if trying to tell her everything will be fine, then continues into the palace. he follows kouen into a big room with a small table very low to the ground, with 2 pillows he assumes are their uh, chairs? “please have a seat your highness” kouen says as he gestures to one of the pillows on the floor. well shit he knew it, those were their chairs. he takes a seat and while he’s not too accustomed to sitting on the floor it’s not that bad. kouen takes a seat directly across from him and then a servant walks in and sets down some tea for them to drink. 

kouen sighs, realizing what he’s gotten himself into, but before kouen can even come clean sinbad speaks up first. “so, you kidnapped _my_ lover because you wanted him as your own, am i wrong?” sinbad says, with a sadistic tone in his voice. kouen just sits there not able to deny the truth, he knows sinbad isn’t an idiot, after all, while in sindria they acted like two kids fighting over a toy, that toy being jafar.

”i thought you’d known but i wasn’t sure” kouen admits looking away from the king.

”you made it pretty obvious, it really pissed me off but i enjoyed seeing you jealous sometimes” sinbad says playfully with a smile on his face, then takes a swig of tea. 

“i-“ kouen clears his throat, “after spending time with jafar here...i realized that he just couldn’t be happy with anyone but _you”_ kouen admits, as much as he didn’t want to, especially not in front of the egotistic man himself, he finally does. sinbad starts to smile a wide, sadistic smile, and oh how it makes kouen _**angry.**_ but kouen decides to continue being the bigger man and just ignores the look on sinbad’s face, “i’m glad you realized all of this, but i still don’t really feel like forgiving you for taking him away, and speaking of jafar where the hell is he?” sinbad at first had a smile on his face when he began saying this but it grew into a frown then a look of seriousness. kouen was once again at a loss for words, he could have sworn that jafar got word of sinbad’s arrival to kou and would rush out to see him but he hasn’t seen the freckled man since the morning. kouen really didn’t even notice this because he was too distracted by sinbad’s arrival himself. “ya know, now that you mention it, i really don’t know, i’m surprised he didn’t come out to greet you when you arrived,” kouen says with genuine confusion in his voice. but sinbad doesn’t by it and instead gets up and his bloodlust is back and kouen feels it stronger than before. “if you did anything to jafar, i will not hesitate to cut your head off” angry sinbad is back, his death stare sending shivers down kouen’s spine again, kouen is about to tell him he’d never hurt jafar in any way but is cut off _once again,_ this time by judar, as he enters the room. 

”my, my what do we have here? if it isn’t the big bad king of sindria himself” judar says playfully with a giant smile on his face. sinbad looks back.

”oh it’s you judar, what do you want?” sinbad spits out coldly, not really in the mood for one of judar’s games. 

“how rude, at least a hello and how are you would have been fine” judar says pretending to be sad now. 

“i really don’t have time for you” 

“you’re just here for your stupid snake advisor aren’t you?”

”don’t call him that” sinbad and kouen say in unison, lmfao first thing they ever agree on. 

judar just frowns, “go back to your country sinbad, jafar doesn’t want to be with you anymore, wasn’t it obvious when he didn’t even go outside to greet you when you arrived?” 

“that’s not true” once again sinbad and kouen say in unison, they look at eachother, confused, because them saying the exact same thing at the exact same time is getting a little weird. but they turn their now angry expressions back to judar.

”he wants to return to sindria more than anything, he told me so himself.” kouen admits, once again his confession hurts him a little inside. 

“why would he want to leave the prince of this country that pleasured him _so much_? is all judar says, with a smile to really piss the king and prince off. 

kouen goes a bit red at that, he’s not only angry now but embarrassed that the king now probably got a hint of what he did with jafar. he honestly didn’t want sinbad to know about that at all. that’s when he feels sinbad’s bloodlust hit him once again, **full force** , it was _**crushing.**_ the prince looks over to sinbad to see what kind of look he has on his face and it’s just as he predicted, a look of pure anger directed at him. but sinbad snaps himself out of his trance of pure anger, because something else dawns on him, “judar where the fuck is jafar?” 

judar stays silent and instead just smiles.

”judar what did you fucking do to _my_ jafar?” sinbad asks once again, this time even angrier and is ready to start beating the magi, his possessive side is really showing rn man. judar gets a little annoyed at the usage of that “my” before jafar’s name. the magi scowls and scoffs, “didn’t i tell you to forget about him? for the love of solomon, he had sex with kouen!” judar is angry now and just wants the attention that jafar gets from sinbad. 

judar is a strange case. he feels strongly towards sinbad, but in a crazy girlfriend type of way. it’s not like sinbad or kouen’s feelings of true love towards the freckled advisor, who just want him to be happy even if they themselves aren’t. he wants sinbad as his own to _break_ him. to make him his and to have him submit to his every command. he wants sinbad to feel the same pain he’s felt because of this thing he calls _love_ toward the king. that’s why he’s so willing to fuck with sinbad’s feelings for jafar, not only to make him leave jafar so he’ll finally have a chance at making sinbad his but to make him _sad,_ so sinbad can finally understand how judar has been feeling. then he can take sinbad at his most vulnerable and really fuck with him from there. yea judar is a really fucked up case, i told you, this is what i meant earlier when jafar said he hates judar because of how he wants to fuck with sinbad because of judar’s “love” towards sinbad. you can’t really call that love honestly, but it’s judar’s definition of it. that’s why he’ll always envy and _**hate**_ jafar, jafar has 2 people now that feel only true, pure love for him, but judar will probably never understand that type of love and why it’s the “right” type of love. 

sorry i just felt like explaining my own little complex of how judar thinks and his true feelings for sinbad and why he definitely does not deserve sinbad (sorry all you judar and sinbad shippers) 

anyways, back to the original story.

“i got it the first time you fucking dimwit, i’ll deal with kouen later, jafar’s safety comes first, and i know very well you don’t like jafar, now what did you do to him?” sinbad is losing his patience and really wants to beat the fuck out of both judar and kouen, but like he said, jafar’s safety comes first. 

“are your ears full of cotton? there’s no point in you getting jafar back, he’s with kouen and only has eyes for kouen now” judar is also losing his patience.

”stop fucking lying judar, you better not have hurt jafar.” kouen finally speaks up because once again, he too is losing his patience. 

judar can’t believe his ears, he just told sinbad, jafar cheated on him and he still is only thinking about jafar’s well being, and same with kouen! he’s trying to help him so jafar can finally be all his and kouen is denying everything judar says, it’s true judar will really never understand this true, pure love bullshit.

“you two are complete idiots! how is it that,......that _snake_ has made you this thick headed?! what is it about him?! he’s just a back stabbing, scrawny, replaceable excuse for an advisor, that’s all he is!!” judar has had enough and will definitely regret saying anything bad about jafar because the two men he just yelled at were the wrong people to yell those words out to. judar made one fatal mistake and that mistake was saying anything bad about jafar to the two people who care the most about jafar. 

get fucking nae nae’d judar. 

* * *

* * *


	8. sinbad and kouen vibe check judar

judar was starting to regret saying bad things about jafar out of sheer anger now, because sinbad and kouen are walking up to him with their eyes full of fury. he just smiles and pretends to be unfazed but then he’s suddenly pulled up by his chunnari and is face to face with a very pissed off sinbad. “take back what you said about jafar and i might just let you live.” is all he says before dropping the magi back down onto his feet. judar just scoffs and starts flying up above sinbad and kouen so they have to look up at him. oh how judar loves to feel powerful. “look what he’s done to both of you, you can’t even think straight anymore,” judar says very matter a factually. then he gets an idea to really get things wild in here “the thing is that i got rid of the pest so you can live your lives without worrying about him anymore.” he gets such a smug smile on his face when he sees the way sinbad and kouen’s faces start to go pale. that smile doesn’t last very long however, because sinbad and kouen are now in one of their full body djinn equip forms, ready to attack. judar gets a bit worried because, can he really take on two all mighty rulers in their djinn equips? judar is known to be arrogant after all so instead of backing down like any sane person would, he smiles even wider than before and yells “bring it on!” 

_**boom** _

_**crash** _

**_boom_ **

**_crash_ **

**_boom_ **

**_crash_ **

that’s all that can be heard from outside the room, dare anyone walk in unless they want to be caught in cross fire. all this ruckus ends up waking jafar up and he doesn’t understand what’s going on, until he registers that he’s tied to a chair with a towel over his mouth. he tries to struggle to get free but when he starts to struggle against the rope, his left arm surges in pain and jafar winces, ah yes, judar had broken his arm earlier, he’s starting to recall what happened before he fell unconscious. he’s stuck listening to the commotion a few rooms down and can only hope it’s not sinbad and kouen fighting eachother to the death. 

judar is launching icicles everywhere, sinbad is sending lightning strikes everywhere and kouen is spreading fire everywhere. yea it’s a fucking mess. (also i’m sorry i can’t write fight scenes for shit so just pretend a lot of epic shit happens) kouen and sinbad are getting a little worn out because unlike the magi they have a limited amount of magoi, but they aren’t about to give up or anything. at this point half the palace is getting shaken up and destroyed by these 3 powerful men, but no bystanders are hurt, the ren siblings go outside where it’s safer and the four generals are just watching this go on.

yamraiha and masrur were about to jump into the battle because at first they thought sinbad had lost it and started attacking kouen but they soon learned judar was the one sinbad _and_ kouen were fighting so they just let it be, they know sinbad and kouen are more than enough to take on judar, even if he is a magi. but they still couldn’t understand why sinbad _and_ kouen were fighting him. or why the magi was involved in this _at all_. this outcome was even more unpredictable than the last and all four generals just sigh and continue watching the showdown. 

the ren siblings, however, are watching with pure _**anxiety,**_ because their eldest brother is fighting their high priest alongside sinbad, who they originally thought was the one going to be fighting their brother. god, none of this makes any sense to them either. they decide to just watch too, because they all know getting involved in this serious, destructive battle between three very powerful men would be a mistake and they’d probably just get themselves killed. so all they’re left to do is hope their palace doesn’t get destroyed anymore than it already has. 

after a lot of ice, lightning, and fire spells were cast, sinbad and kouen finally get the upper hand on judar and he was now on the floor, badly injured unable to fight. kouen changes back to normal, and walks over to judar, “i’d really prefer not to kill you judar, you’re still our high priest.” he says, still pretty angry. sinbad also changes back to normal and walks over to judar and kouen. “i wouldn’t mind killing him though” sinbad says, sword in hand, also still _very_ angry.

“bastards” is all judar coughs out.

“i’ll never understand why you two feel so strongly about _him,_ but i genuinely don’t give a damn anymore. he pauses for a minute “i was bluffing, jafar is still alive, he’s in kouen’s room alright, now go kiss his ass and leave me the hell alone.” judar finally admits, sounding so very defeated. at least he had a fun time fighting the two powerful men. 

hearing that jafar is actually alive made kouen and sinbad feel incredibly relieved, kouen starts making his way to his bedroom with sinbad in tow.

they finally reach the prince’s room, kouen opens the door but before he can even take a step inside he’s shoved to the side by sinbad, lol. the king enters the room and when he spots jafar he feels so happy and relieved to see his jafar is really alive and well, the lilac haired man hurries toward him “jafar are you alright?” sinbad desperately asks the freckled man. idiot, jafar can’t answer him right now. sinbad realizes this and quickly removes the towel that was tied around his mouth, “i’m fine, please don’t worry sin.” just hearing the pale man’s voice again after so long makes sinbad’s heart swell, he’s so happy at that moment to finally see jafar, because a few weeks is apparently too long for the king to be away from his beloved. 

jafar was relieved to see sinbad and kouen were fine too, they did have a few cuts and scratches and some of their clothes were torn though. wait why were they _both_ here? jafar pondered to himself, because he originally thought all that ruckus earlier was caused by the king and the prince fighting eachother.

he’s snapped out of his thoughts when sinbad is untying his arms and he feels a surge of pain in his left arm again, the one judar had broken, shit jafar had forgotten. he winces at the pain and sinbad immediately stops what he’s doing, “are you alright jafar?” kouen beats sinbad to asking him that question. “i forgot judar broke my left arm when we were fighting earlier.” jafar admits with pain laced in his voice. sinbad and kouen get angry again for a second but they remember they’ve already taken care of the magi. “that bastard won’t be hurting you ever again, i promise” sinbad says with a stern yet gentle tone as he finishes untying jafar without causing him pain in his left arm. once jafar’s arms are free, he sets his right hand on his left arm to try and ease the pain. “can you stand up?” kouen asks him as he offers a hand to jafar. he takes it, not wanting to be rude, and stands up from the chair. “i’m fine, really” jafar can’t back this statement up because the second kouen lets go of his hand he starts to sway and he’s about to fall onto his back but sinbad catches him. “doesn’t look like it to me” sinbad says playfully but he’s still very concerned about his advisor. jafar realizes he took more damage during the battle with judar than he originally thought.

sinbad is holding onto his lover’s shoulders while he leans on his chest for support and the contact makes the king feel so warm. oh it’s been too long and sinbad can’t help himself, so he picks up jafar bridal style and kisses him. kouen just huffs and looks away, trying to hide his jealousy, but at the same time he feels genuinely happy for the man he loves so dearly. the prince is glad jafar is reunited with the man _he_ loves so dearly. jafar breaks the kiss, “please sin, not right now” is all he says as his face goes bright red. 

they walk out of the palace doors, well where the palace doors were because there’s not much left of them. sinbad still has jafar in his arms as he meets up with the other generals to tell them jafar is fine, just a bit hurt and asks yamraiha to take care of him. “jafar we’re so glad you’re ok” pisti exclaims with joy. the three other generals are indeed happy to see jafar safe and start asking him what even happened. sinbad finally puts jafar down reluctantly, sinbad wanted to keep holding jafar but jafar kept nagging him that he was fine to stand on his own.

as the five generals are having a conversation, sinbad walks over to kouen, and punches him square in the face. the generals’ eyes widen at what they just witnessed and fear for the worst, jafar is ready to scold sinbad but before he can kouen speaks first. “i guess i deserved that” he says, admitting defeat. sinbad gives a wide smile “good because you definitely did” his smile fades away the next second though, his face is back in a serious expression. this is a private conversation now because sinbad lowers his voice so only kouen can hear what he’s asking. “did you really force yourself on jafar?” kouen’s blood runs cold because he was dreading that specific question. 

kouen clears his throat “i am a man of truth and the truth is.” he pauses for a second “yes, i did do such a thing to him, i’m ashamed” kouen admits and genuinely feels like trash at that moment. another punch to the face, oh god, sinbad stop you’re gonna ruin that beautiful face of his. jafar is a bit more worried now with the second hit to the face but he’s not seeing kouen fight back at all and he’s starting to understand what’s going on. he doesn’t want to intervene and instead lets it all play out but he’s willing to jump in if sinbad starts to take it too far. 

“it makes me sick to think you did such a thing to _my_ jafar and i would really love to continue punching you......however, jafar wouldn’t want that, jafar is truly a kind person because no matter what you did to him, i can tell he genuinely cares about you.” sinbad admits to kouen with anger laced in his voice but the angry look on sinbad’s face starts to turn into a calmer expression now. kouen is surprised at this confession, jafar genuinely cares about him? someone who forced him to cheat on his lover? someone who made him feel like trash because of it? how could this possibly be? kouen opens his mouth to protest what sinbad just said but sinbad raises a hand to his face to stop him from speaking. “don’t try and deny it or anything, after all i know jafar better than anyone and i’m sure you already know i’m a very observant person.” the king says this pretty smugly. kouen is a little shocked at how the king can almost predict the future sometimes. he clears his throat, “you’re right, jafar truly is a kind person if he genuinely cares about me even after all of that, thank you for telling me, your highness” 

sinbad just smiles at the prince then gives him a hard slap on the back, “hey, hey remember we don’t have to be so formal with eachother” the lilac haired man yells out cheerfully. kouen just gives an annoyed expression, “right” is his only response. “well we better get going, i left only three of my generals in charge, who knows what kind of trouble they’ve gotten themselves into” sinbad says with a giant smile still on his face. 

“you don’t want to stay for a while and get to know the kou empire?” kouen asks with genuine kindness and hospitality. 

“not a chance in hell” is sinbad’s blunt response then he starts walks over to his generals who are still talking with eachother. 

kouen just stands there with another annoyed expression on his face. he really can’t blame the king for wanting to leave already actually, he _did_ kidnap his lover after all and probably doesn’t want to be around him anymore. “KOUEN WHAT THE HELL” oh god, did i forget about the ren siblings for a second, my bad. all of kouen’s siblings are marching towards him not very happy at all. kouen just sighs and lets them all scold him while trying to pry answers out of him at the same time. kouen apologizes and tells them the ENTIRE story of what went down and all of them are deadass confuse but accept what kouen says nonetheless. 

sinbad walks over to the siblings and apologizes to them about their palace too, cuz he genuinely does feel bad. kougyoku’s heart starts to flutter at seeing sinbad finally. “oh sinbad it’s ok, really” she says, trying to hide her blush behind her sleeves.

“you’re too kind your highness” sinbad says to the princess while giving her a wink. 

she nearly faints.

”well it was nice seeing you all but i’ve really got to get going.” 

“you’re leaving already sinbad?” kougyoku tries not to sound disappointed but it didn’t work.

”yea sorry, i’ll come visit again some day or you could come visit sindria, you’re welcome anytime” the king gives a warm smile.

kougyoku is still sad about him leaving already but she gives him a smile too “i’ll visit soon then sinbad” 

kouen sighs, does she really not know the king and his own advisor are fucking?? the prince ponders to himself. he lets her be though cuz he doesn’t want to see his little sister sad. 

sinbad extends his hand to kouen, the red head takes it and gives him a firm shake. “take care of yourself and don’t go kidnapping someone else’s partner again alright?” sinbad says to kouen jokingly but also pretty seriously. the prince gets a little annoyed but he is also amused by this advice. “i think i’ve learned my lesson sinbad” is his response. 

“kouen i’m actually glad we met” comes a voice from behind sinbad, they turn to the source of the voice and it’s non other than jafar. kouen’s heart begins to pound loudly in his ears but he mentally slaps himself. “jafar, i-“ the prince is silent for a second before finally speaking up again “i’m glad i met you too, i just wish i didn’t make the dumb decision in taking you away to try and make you mine” 

“it was a dumb decision i have to admit but i think we both learned something out of it” jafar is smiling fondly at the prince now.

”yes i think so too, i’m glad you don’t hate me” 

“love makes you do crazy things sometimes, i get it, but please let’s continue being friends at least” 

kouen is so relived to hear that and he gives the smaller man a smile too. “yes let’s continue being friends” 

sinbad just watches and listens to the conversation they’re having. he thinks about how his love for jafar is so overwhelming because wow just _look_ at this man, still wanting to be friends with kouen, even after all of this. jafar is truly a kind hearted person and sinbad will never not love him. 

jafar gives the prince a bow out of respect “this is goodbye then, i hope to see you again soon though, take care of yourself, kouen.” the freckled man smiles when he says his name. kouen also gives a bow to him, just like when they first met, and tells him the same thing. jafar thanks the red head then turns around to board the ship to sindria. sinbad just gives a smile and wave with his hand to the ren siblings then starts to follow his lover along with the other generals onto the ship now too. kouen also gives a smile and wave and realizes kougyoku is trying to hold back tears, looks like he’s not the only one heart broken. 

the ship departs and jafar is looking back at kou. he feels a hand snake around his waist, “you ok?” sinbad asks him with worry. “i’m fine sin.” 

“i’m glad you’re back with me, i missed you.” sinbad admits as he starts hugging jafar from behind now.

”i missed you too”

”i missed you more”

”this isn’t a competition sin” 

“i love you jafar”

“i love you too” 

those two love birds just stand there for a while, sinbad hugging jafar from behind, resting his head on his white hair, as they watch the kou empire get smaller and smaller and soon disappear. they’re just so happy to be reunited again and they both can’t wait for things to just go back to normal back in sindria. 

the perfect couple doesn’t exis-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so basically that’s the end to this horrendous fic lmfao....or is it?? stay tuned for some sinbad and jafar smut as a bonus next chapter ,:) also i’m sorry for that cheesy “i love you” bullshit at the end, i couldn’t help myself, nearly thew up while writing it lol.


	9. jafar needs to tell sinbad something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold on i lied everyone!! i wanted to write this short little chapter before the smut because it’s important to me that jafar feels ok mentally and that he has this talk with sinbad because it’s been on jafar’s mind and he wants to clear everything up. this is honestly just some fluff before all hell breaks lose next chapter lol, i apologize but please enjoy.

it’s been about a week now since sinbad and jafar returned to sindria from their little visit to the kou empire. 

sinbad has been unnecessary _clingy,_ jafar liked it at first if he’s being honest but now it’s just gotten annoying, jafar can’t even leave the palace unattended! sinbad’s reason is “ok but what if someone _else_ tries to kidnap you again!”

jafar just gives him an annoyed expression and tells him he’s being ridiculous and that he’ll be fine, it’s to at least try and make sinbad feel at ease. to no avail of course cuz the king will never stop worrying about his precious jafar. 

another thing that has jafar annoyed is sinbad’s constant questioning of what had actually happened between him and kouen. jafar feels bad because he shouldn’t be annoyed by his lover just being genuinely curious and worried for him. he understands where he’s coming from and wants to know if jafar is ok mentally and physically. soon jafar does tell sinbad, he tells him _everything,_ and sinbad doesn’t know how to feel about kouen after. 

“it’s ok if you don’t want to forgive him sin, i understand.”

”i know deep down you want me to forgive him jafar, and if you want that, then it’s done.” sinbad says this with such sternness in his voice, like he is the one responding to an order, as a vassal, from his king. when it comes to jafar, it really does seem like their roles switch sometimes. 

they’re having this conversation late at night and it’s now been two weeks since their return from kou. jafar and sinbad are on the king’s bed, jafar wanted space when taking about what had transpired between him and the prince so sinbad let the man have as much space as he needed, but then jafar began to _cry._

at the sight of his beloved crying, sinbad’s heart begins to ache. “jafar, why are you crying?”

”because-“ he pauses and sniffles and wipes away a few tears with his sleeves.

oh how sinbad wants to get close to him and take him into his arms right now, but he’ll respect jafar’s space he had asked for. plus he doesn’t know if physical contact will make it better or worse. 

“is there something kouen did that you’re not telling me? you know you can tell me anything babe, if he did something terrible to you i swear i’ll go back to kou and kill him.” sinbad says that last part very coldly. 

“no sin i told you everything, please believe me, it’s just.....i just thought after you heard about what me and kouen did you’d......you’d leave me for being such a whore......for cheating on you.” jafar finally admits what has been plaguing his mind for _days._ and when he does, his eyes are overflowing with tears and he starts to sob. 

sinbad goes pale when jafar admits this and apologizes to him in his head because he can’t help himself anymore, his heart hurts so much now too. he takes the smaller man into his arms the next second and pulls him very close to his chest. 

“don’t you ever call yourself that again. how could i leave the person who makes me so happy, who understands me so well? you think i’ll stop loving you so easily? hell i don’t think i’ll ever stop loving you, even if i wanted to. you’re the only one for me after all, it was kouen’s fault not yours jafar, so please don’t feel that way.” sinbad says all this while resting his head on jafar’s. his tone so soft and gentle, like a mother trying to calm her baby. 

jafar’s sobs have stopped but he’s still leaking from his eyes. he pulls away from his king’s chest to look into his eyes. 

“d-did you mean all of that, what you just said sin?” 

“of course i mean all of that, i love you more than anything no matter what anyone says or thinks.” 

“oh sin i-“ but before jafar can say he loves him too, he’s lip locking with the king. 

before shit starts to get really hot sinbad pulls back “wait who called you a whore? i know you didn’t think of that yourself.”

”uh judar did.....” 

“i’m glad i beat him into oblivion then” sinbad says this with a playfulness in his voice and then goes back to kissing the freckled man passionately. 

oh no matter how old they get i don’t think they’ll ever stop loving eachother the way they do right now. they’re too cute. stay tuned for some smut next chapter, i promise this time <3


	10. sinbad and jafar are horny fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i apologize in advance for the terrible smut i tried to write, enjoy

ok serious talk is over, it’s horny hours bro. 

sinbad has actually been craving jafar since they arrived back in sindria but he decided to control his urges for the sake of the smaller man. he didn’t know how jafar would feel about fuckin right away, especially after what had transpired between him and kouen. sinbad always puts jafar’s health first before any of his own needs or wants. 

the lilac haired man is so glad they had this talk because he finally threw all of jafar’s negative thoughts out the window and now they’re making out on his bed. sinbad is a very careful person though and wants to make sure everything is really ok before they continue. 

he breaks the kiss once again “are you up for this? if you feel uncomfortable at any time, please tell me,” sinbad says, trying not to sound so worried but it didn’t really work. 

“i want this more than anything to be honest sin,” is jafar’s quick response.

the bigger man tackles the smaller man so now he’s on top of jafar and the pale man is laying on the bed. they smile fondly at eachother before sinbad starts kissing him again. 

they make out for quite a while before the king decides he wants some _real_ action. so sinbad starts to undress himself and once all of his clothes and jewelry are off, he starts to undress his lover too. jafar is without protest of course but he does start to go red in the face.

years of fucking and jafar _still_ blushes whenever his king sees him nude. sinbad finds it adorable and he hopes jafar never stops doing this. 

sinbad starts to pepper his face with kisses and then works his way down to his neck, then his chest. jafar is moaning and is pretty damn hard already. sinbad goes back up to his neck and makes quite a few hickeys. 

“sin! not there, people will see those.” jafar scolds sinbad after finally realizing what his king was doing. 

sinbad just chuckles, “these are so people know you’re taken.”

jafar can feel his king’s hot breath on his neck as he continues to leave sweet, tender love marks all over him. jafar is really trying to keep it together at this point. sinbad moves back down to his chest again and startz suckin on some tiddy. lmfao

sinbad is getting pretty hard with only the sound of jafar’s moaning as he sucks, licks and nips at one of his nipples. jafar however, tries to stop himself from making a sound by covering up his mouth, sinbad doesn’t like this.

”why are you covering your mouth?” sinbad asks him while looking up from his chest.

jafar just opens one of his eyes to look at him with an expression painted with pleasure and confusion. 

sinbad loves that expression, he moves up so his lips are right next to his lover’s ear, “i want to hear you, so please don’t try and hide your wonderful voice.” 

those words and hot breath send shivers down jafar’s spine and the only thing he can do is give a nod of understanding. so he takes his hand away from his mouth and lays it back down on the bed where it was originally. 

sinbad smiles and once that mouth is free he slides three fingers into it, jafar sucks on them obediently. this goes on for a while before sinbad retracts them and slides one of his fingers into jafar’s entrance, the small man’s breath hitches at this. he tenses up and the king notices how stiff his lover has become so he locks lips with him to get him to relax. it works and jafar is now ok with two fingers in, then three and god jafar honestly just wants to get fucked by him already. sinbad can’t hold back much longer either.

“alright im goin in” the lilac haired man states this as he aligns his dick with jafar’s entrance. 

“i’ve been waiting” jafar answers playfully. 

sinbad is goin in boys, i repeat, sinbad is goin in boys. oh god he’s in. 

jafar feels him inside of him and starts to make all kinds of sounds, sinbad starts to thrust at a steady pace to evoke even more wonderful sounds from his lover. it works, and sinbad can’t help himself so he starts to go even faster. jafar wraps his legs around his king’s waist and tries not to squeeze him with his hot, hot legs. he also wraps his arms around his neck and sinbad starts to kiss his neck and shoulders as he’s still thrusting. 

they’re both almost at their limit when sinbad decides to suddenly stop and.....pull out!? bruh 

”sin is something the matter? why’d you stop?”

no response for a couple seconds......

”i want you to ride me.” 

“pardon me-?”

”it’d be so fucking hot, please jafar.”

”your wish is my command my king.” jafar once again says playfully.

now it’s sinbad’s turn to lie down on the bed. jafar wants to make this as hot as possible to make this experience for his king all the more pleasurable. he crawls up and first sits on sinbad’s thighs and takes his dick in his hands. he starts to play with it, pumping it ever so slowly.

”what is it you wanted _my king?”_ jafar has that playful sadistic tone in his voice and it’s making sinbad all the more hard. 

“please ride my dick like it’s the funnest carnival ride you’ve ever been on baby.” is sinbad’s playful response back but he’s dead fucking serious. 

jafar smiles and lets go of his dick to stand up on the bed right over the bigger man’s hips. he slowly starts to lower himself, he grabs the king’s dick to align it with his entrance and finally starts to go down on it. the pale man is now sitting on sinbad’s hips with his dick all the way in, they’re both feeling nothing but pleasure right now. sinbad grabs a hold of his lover’s hips and starts moving him and jafar up and down, yea they’re just a couple of dudes bouncing on the bed at the moment ok. jafar is throwing it **back** on sinbad’s dick and it’s the hottest shit sinbad has ever witnessed and before they know it they’re both nutting. almost in sync too, but sinbad busts first inside jafar then like 4 seconds later jafar makes a mess all over his king’s chest. 

the waves of pleasure soon dissipate and jafar is genuinely out of energy and strength so he ends up collapsing to the side and almost off the bed but sinbad grabs his arm and pulls him close to his chest. so now they’re on the bed cuddling, covered in nut, lmfao. 

sinbad kisses the top of jafar’s head.

”sin you’re so warm, we should really take a shower but i’m just too damn comfortable.” 

“same, so let’s just stay here and fall asleep like this and wash ourselves tomorrow, how does that sound?”

”fine, but it’s only because riding you really took all my energy.” jafar giggles at his own confession.

”that was some good fucking, i’m out of energy too, good night, i love you jafar.” 

“love you too sin, good night.”

and just like that, the king and his lover are asleep, snuggled up in eachother’s arms, smiling after a hell of a time. yea they’re meant to be together and no one can tell me otherwise.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> yea fuck it. the characters are pretty, well out of character but it’s just how i imagine them to act in this typa situation. please leave only criticism lol.


End file.
